Remote or “cloud” computing typically utilizes a collection of virtual machines on remote servers, rather than local servers or personal computers, to process, manage, or store user data. A communications network can interconnect the remote servers as nodes in a “mesh” to form a computing fabric. During operation, one or more nodes of the computing fabric can cooperate with one another to provide a distributed computing environment that facilitates execution of various software applications to provide desired cloud services.